<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark and Light by StormyCloudsFloating</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928340">Dark and Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyCloudsFloating/pseuds/StormyCloudsFloating'>StormyCloudsFloating</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyCloudsFloating/pseuds/StormyCloudsFloating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite his love of black clothing and all things dark and twisted, Feitan is actually attracted to women who are the exact opposite of him. Something about tainting all that innocence really got him going. So when he meets a young woman who is all sweetness, kindness, and somehow not annoying, Feitan can’t help himself and begins to pursue her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Feitan (Hunter x Hunter)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dark and Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Here's my attempt at a Feitan romance story; I hope he's not too OOC!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feitan adjusted the collar on his long back coat, feeling odd without his customary tunic and bandana. But it couldn’t be helped; the Boss said to dress unassuming for this particular errand. Feitan and the Boss were headed to a nursing home that held mostly retired Hunters to steal a Nen ability the Boss was interested in. The plan was for the Boss to sweet talk the Hunter in question into revealing their Nen and fulfilling his conditions, however if that didn’t work, that’s where Feitan came in. Chrollo was pretty persuasive though so Feitan knew he most likely wouldn’t get his hands dirty. </p>
<p>As they approached the low building surrounded by flower beds, Feitan sighed. This was sure to be a drain on his patience. He prided himself on always being ready and available to the spiders, but he couldn’t escape boredom when there was nothing for him to do. At least he brought his book along for when he inevitably stands guard outside some old man’s room. Chrollo probably could have completed this task alone but the Boss was rarely without another spider with him.</p>
<p>Entering the building, Chrollo strolled over to the reception desk and gave the receptionist a charming smile. The young woman immediately sat up straighter and touched her magenta hair, returning Chrollo’s smile, “H-Hello is there something I can help you with?”</p>
<p>“Yes actually we were hoping to visit a resident named Emel Bonot. We are both big fans of his work.” Chrollo said smoothly, keeping their reasons and intentions vague but non threatening.</p>
<p>The receptionist frowned worriedly, “I can certainly give Mr. Bonot a ring and tell him he has visitors, but Mr Bonot isn’t really the friendly sort. As far as I know he’s turned down every offer for a visit since he got here.”</p>
<p>Chrollo’s brow creased with affected worry under his forehead scarf and he let concern blend into his tone, “Oh dear, this is quite the problem. It is really imperative that we speak to Mr. Bonot today.”</p>
<p>“Well,” the receptionist leaned forward conspiratorially. “Mr. Bonot may not like visitors but he adores this one girl on the staff so maybe if she brought you back to see him…”</p>
<p>“Do you think she’d be willing to help us?” Chrollo asked hopefully.</p>
<p>The receptionist smiled and even winked this time, “Don’t worry Sunny is a sweet girl and just in case I’ll call in a little favor she owes me!”</p>
<p>Chrollo laughed, “Wow, thank you very much.”</p>
<p>Feitan had to admire how easily Chrollo charmed everyone. The receptionist wasted no time in pressing buttons on her desk phone and mumbling something into the reciever. She hung up and locked eyes with Chrollo again, Feitan wasn’t entirely sure she knew he was here, “Alright you’re all set! Please just wait over here; Sunny knows to be expecting you.”</p>
<p>They were only left waiting for a few minutes until a young woman came out from a set of double doors to the right of reception. </p>
<p>‘Pretty girl’ Feitan thought as the slight figure wandered gracefully over. She was pale like they were but there was a pink highlight to her skin that told Fei she probably blushed easily. Her long dark hair swept down her back in a silky curtain, framing pale blue eyes. As she got closer he noted that she was around his height by an inch, give or take.</p>
<p>Feitan was immediately interested as he examined her every movement. He wanted to touch her hair and run his fingers down the fabric of her prim little white collared blouse and blue skirt. She looked so neat and delicate he just wanted to ruin the image and turn it into one of his making. </p>
<p>The young woman came to a stop in front of them, pushing her hair off her shoulder and exposing her throat. ‘I’d like to bite that’ Feitan thought idly. She had delicate features and coloring that reminded Fei of a real life version of some of the girls in Trevor Brown’s work. </p>
<p>She looked back and forth between the two of them and seemed a bit intimidated which Chrollo clearly picked up on as he began speaking immediately.</p>
<p>“Hello, we’re very sorry to bother you but we were hoping to meet with Mr. Emel Bonot? We just have a few questions. Could you please help us?” Chrollo brought back his charming smile but for some reason the young woman still seemed a bit ill at ease.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry but Mr. Bonot doesn’t like having visitors. I wish I could help but…” the young woman gave a sweet and somewhat helpless smile, her hand clasped demurely in front of her.</p>
<p>Chrollo’s smile softened. Feitan could see him adapting, gentling his approach. Oddly enough, even though it was for the mission, Feitan didn’t really want this girl to fall for the Boss’s wiles and charm. Chrollo responded, “Yes we heard he’s a bit of a loner who doesn’t like people. I swear we have no intention of bothering him for long.”</p>
<p>“He’s not as bad as everyone says. Mr. Bonot just likes his privacy and alone time.”</p>
<p>“But he likes having you around.” Chrollo pointed out.</p>
<p>“We just get along,” she gave  a full, bright smile that has Feitan distracted. He wished it was directed at him alone.</p>
<p>Chrollo’s smile widened, “Well why don’t we see if he gets along with us? I promise we’re not such bad company, though we are fairly persistent.”</p>
<p>The woman paused and looked at the two of them long and hard as if she was assessing them, as if she understood just what kind of men they were. Perhaps she was a Nen user. She wasn’t wearing scrubs like the nurses and aids; it was possible. After her assessment, she strangely didn’t seem afraid of them. The woman had a naturally meek personality but she didn’t seem to be reacting to them in terror, more like concern. ‘She must have some guts under there,’ Feitan thought. He watched her swallow before meeting their eyes again.</p>
<p>“Alright, I can’t promise he’ll see you but I’ll take you to Mr. Bonot. This way,” she said softly before leading them to the double doors. Feitan walked closer to her than necessary, just behind her left shoulder, and it seemed Chrollo noticed because he sent his friend a tiny side long smirk. She smelled like flowers and fresh air.</p>
<p>After a few turns, they came to a door at the end of a hallway that looked just like all the others they passed except with less medical equipment outside it. The woman hesitated only briefly before knocking on the door, “Emel, it’s Sunny. There are some visitors here to see you, like the ones you told me about.”</p>
<p>There was a pause on the other side of the door then a sigh, “Well, let them in.”</p>
<p>Sunny slowly opened the door to reveal a dimly lit room with a lone man sitting in a wheelchair. His dark eyes watched them from under a heavy brow, his hands gripping his chair’s arm rests. He was clearly on high alert but his voice was measured when he spoke to the woman, “Thanks Sunny, why don’t you get on back to work now.”</p>
<p>Half of Feitan expected her to scamper off immediately but instead she held her ground, “I’ll just wait outside until you're done. We have our physical therapy next.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure my guests probably want this to be a private discussion.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I won’t listen in,” she said softly</p>
<p>“Do you not listen to a damn thing I say?” Emel sighed. Feitan wanted to hurt the man for speaking to the woman that way but she only smiled. </p>
<p>‘He’s trying to separate her from the threat, us. And she’s letting us know there are witnesses. She’s smart.’ Feitan thought.</p>
<p>“I’ll just be outside,” she quietly made for the door.</p>
<p>Chrollo turned to his friend, “Feitan, why don’t you wait with her?”</p>
<p>Emel tensed up and glared at Chrollo who merely smiled back. Feitan followed the woman out the door and closed it behind him.</p>
<p>The end of the hall was quiet and practically empty. Feitan watched the young woman lean against the wall opposite the door, brushing off her skirt in a nervous gesture. She was beautiful like this too, fidgety and concerned. Feitan debated on reading his book but he couldn’t bring himself away from interacting with her. He walked over and stood next to her against the wall making her jump slightly in surprise. She watched him out of the corner of her eye.</p>
<p>“Your name Sunny.”</p>
<p>Her head jerked to look at him full on to find that Feitan was staring at her with dark, slanted eyes. He didn’t seem malicious, merely curious so she answered. “Yes, that’s right. And you’re Feitan?” She asked hesitantly. He nodded.</p>
<p>She kept glancing at the door every few seconds, cutting away from his gaze. He didn’t like that.</p>
<p>“Stop worrying.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Stop worrying. He be fine.”</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>Sunny had an eerie feeling the moment Kalia called and asked her to take two men to see Emel. She hoped they were just fans or misguided religious people she could turn away easily. Sunny didn’t like being rude, but Emel was entitled to his privacy.</p>
<p>As a traveling caregiver, Sunny was used to spending a few months at a time at a location, usually doing physical therapy and wellness checks. She was certified and she was a Hunter too which made her uniquely suited to her current position at a semi-secret Hunter retirement home. She even used her Nen ability to help some of the more discreet patients. She liked it here and Sunny had a particular soft spot for Emel.</p>
<p>Emel was silent and abrupt at first, trying to shoo her away from helping him, but slowly she wore him down with her endless cheerful energy and kindness. Now he viewed her as the daughter he never got to have. Emel Bonot had been one of the world’s foremost Black List Hunters, known for being utterly ruthless in tracking down his prey. There was no line he wouldn’t cross to achieve his goals. He expected to be taken out by his enemies one day, not to be paralyzed from the waist down in an accident then living out his days in a home. So here he was, bitter and alone and trying to protect the one bright spot left in his day. </p>
<p>Emel had told Sunny about what he had done, all of it. At first he had been trying to scare her away, but then it turned into another sort of therapy as she listened without judgement to all his regrets and mistakes. After she knew all his story, Emel warned her that should powerful and dangerous Nen users, like he had been, show up asking for Emel Bonot to bring them to him without question then get as far away as possible. He knew there was a strong chance he’d be murdered in his bed eventually but he didn’t want Sunny’s life at risk too.</p>
<p>So when Sunny saw the two men she was supposed to guide, she knew immediately that these were the sort of men Emel was talking about. Despite their unassuming attire, both men simply radiated Aura. She had worried that this day might come but she wasn’t expecting to find the men seeking Emel attractive. Both were pale with black hair like her and both had dark eyes but that was where the similarities ended. </p>
<p>The man who did the talking was average height and handsome with a beguiling smile that must have been the one he used to charm Kalia. He looked nice, gentlemanly even. But even with his pleasant smile, Sunny couldn’t help but feel uneasy around the man. Like his entire manner was an affectation. </p>
<p>The smaller man on the other hand was stoic, his face blank and disinterested in his surroundings. He too was handsome though his “back off” expression might have dulled the effect some. While he was totally disengaged compared to his friend’s effusive politeness, Sunny found herself drawn to him a bit. There was something that reminded her a bit of Emel about him, something in the steely gaze and restrained power. </p>
<p>Maybe she could have ignored or dismissed it as a passing interest, however the shorter man kept watching her. At first she thought it was vigilance, maybe he thought she was a threat, then it was almost as if she could feel his eyes tracing the line of her shoulder. Sunny could feel her face heat up under the weight of his gaze, and she was glad they were walking slightly behind her so she could have time to calm her blush. </p>
<p>That’s why after being banished from Emel’s room Sunny was a bit flustered to find herself alone with the man she now knew was called Feitan. Now he was watching her closely from about a foot away as if trying to read her thoughts off her face. </p>
<p>“Your name Sunny.”</p>
<p>The comment made her jump. A part of her hadn’t expected him to talk and especially not for him to tell her her own name. Because it wasn’t a question. Yet she didn’t feel threatened by him. His Aura wasn’t active and his stare didn’t feel hostile. </p>
<p>“Yes, that’s right. And you’re Feitan?” She tacked on his name at the end on a whim though now she was concerned that she may have overstepped the line with him. Thankfully he simply nodded to her question, not seeming to care. </p>
<p>He really was handsome up close. He was small but clearly lean by the way he held himself. His voice wasn’t deep but it was low and raspy like he didn’t give it much use. It had a pleasant sound to it that Sunny enjoyed. But her interest in Feitan couldn’t outweigh her worry for Emel, the worry that also still had her nervous around Feitan. No matter how non threatening Feitan was toward her, Sunny was well aware that he and his friend came to either do something to or get something from Emel. </p>
<p>What was going on in that room? While Feitan seemed more menacing than his friend, what with his foreboding expression, Sunny had sensed very powerful Nen from his friend. Emel was certainly in danger. Was Feitan out here to guard her so she couldn’t call for help? Or given Emel’s expression when Feitan was sent from the room as well perhaps she was an unwitting hostage to hold over Emel? </p>
<p>“Stop worrying.”</p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“Stop worrying. He be fine.”</p>
<p>Sunny scanned his face, looking for a trick, but Feitan has the same stoney expression and relaxed posture. She hoped she could believe him. Without thinking the words slip off her tongue, “What do you want from him?” </p>
<p>After speaking, Sunny knew that had been a dangerous question to ask. She nervously adjusted her hair before checking Feitan’s face for any threat or annoyance. She found him calmly tracking the motion of her hand and hair then focusing on her with an assessing look. “Maybe we just fans.”</p>
<p>Sunny was a bit timid but she didn’t back down now. “I-I’m the one who turns away all the fans and you two aren’t fans. You’re more like Emel.”</p>
<p>Feitan smirked now and it was a bit condescending. “What you know about what Emel Bonot like?”</p>
<p>She knew he was testing her. Emel has done a number of morally wrong things in his life from theft to murder to torture, nearly all of which Sunny knew about. Talking about those things with Emel made Sunny come to terms with her own morality to realize she didn’t see the world as purely black and white, good and evil. She thought there was a sort of relativity to it all. Not to mention Sunny was fully capable of separating the action from the person. She had to because in her profession she had cared for many people in her time that would not be considered morally upstanding and yet it was her job to prioritize and care for their health and happiness. She couldn’t help but can for her patients and people in general despite what they may have done. She didn’t know if this made her a better or worse person but it was how she chose to live. </p>
<p>That’s why she was about to meet Feitan’s challenging gaze with a steady one of her own and a small smile. “Yes, I’m well aware of what he has done. And about what you have most likely done which is why I’m concerned for my friend.”</p>
<p>There, now if he wanted to murder her he had his reason. But instead she thought his smirk turned into a brief smile before dropping off his face completely. He leaned back against the wall next to her and pulled a book out of his coat. “I said stop worrying. We not taking his life”</p>
<p>Somehow that relaxed Sunny a bit so she took his cue and leaned back against the wall again. She listened for five minutes or so  as he quietly flipped pages. Eventually her natural curiosity could not be stopped and she tried to glance covertly over at his book. She found it was an art book and caught a glance of a young girl with pigtails in a nurse’s costume sitting on a tiled floor. Sunny couldn’t stop the giggle that pushed into her throat when she realized the cover of the book had a cross on it. Feitan looked over at her. </p>
<p>Sunny smiled, “I’m sorry but you brought Medical Fun to a nursing home? I just thought it was funny.”</p>
<p>If she had thought he was staring at her before nothing compared to how his eyes bored into her now. “You know Trevor Brown?”</p>
<p>“Yes, one of my former patients was a fan. I like art too and while he’s not my favorite, I do appreciate his talent.” </p>
<p>He nodded slowly seeming to look her over from head to toe once again. Sunny blushed. She was beginning to think he might be interested in her which just made her heat up further. </p>
<p>Feitan took a step closer to her, close enough that if she leaned forward a bit their noses would touch. He leaned forward until her back was against the wall again and she had nowhere to run to. She felt a cool hand land on her shoulder near her neck. There was a steady pressure and the thumb lightly stroked the base of her throat. There were pleasant chills running over Sunny’s skin as her eyes widened and she looked at Feitan. </p>
<p>He watched her reactions closely. Her speeding  pulse, the look in her eyes. His lips parted “What time do—“ </p>
<p>The door to Emel’s room opened. Sunny jumped but Feitan didn’t rush. Instead he slowly removed his hand before stepping back and turning to face his friend. She was blushing and staring at the ground so she didn’t notice the amused look Chrollo shot Feitan who merely shrugged. Sunny’s embarrassment only lasted a moment when she remembered Emel. Her blush instantly fleeing, Sunny cranes to look into the room over Chrollo’s shoulder. He smiled at her and obligingly stepped to the side and motioned for her to check herself. Looking in, Sunny saw Emel in his chair by the heater. He was breathing a little heavy but he appeared to be deeply asleep, perhaps exhausted. </p>
<p>She looked up at Chrollo to ask for an explanation but he answered her question before she could speak. “Emel told me some stories and interesting information before showing me his Nen ability. It appears that using it again for the first time in a while took a toll on his energy. Sorry to trouble you again but would you mind showing us to the exit?”</p>
<p>Sunny paused for a moment but nodded. “Of course.”</p>
<p>The trio retraced their steps back to the lobby with Feitan once again following Sunny a little too close behind. However this time she was hyper aware of it. </p>
<p>When they reached the lobby the two men passed her before turning around. Chrollo spoke first. “Thank you for helping us today. And I hope to see you again.” </p>
<p>He smiled and nodded at Feitan before leaving the nursing home ‘What did he mean by that?’Sunny thought. </p>
<p>Feitan didn’t follow his friend. For the first time since meeting him his lips curved upward slightly in a smile but clear smile. “What time you off work tomorrow? Or don’t tell me.” He shrugged at the end. </p>
<p>Sunny blinked and blinked again. Her mouth seemed to answer before her mind caught up. “Th-Three.”</p>
<p>He nodded, serious as ever but clearly pleased. </p>
<p>To her surprise, he reached out and pulled a lock of her hair towards him and ran his fingers over it before speaking, “I see you again, Pretty Girl.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>